Terrain d'entente
by Miwalaine
Summary: /Traduction/ Nowaki et Misaki ne le savent peut-être pas, mais ils ont beaucoup de points communs quand il s'agit de celui qu'ils aiment. Couples : Egoist et Romantica.


Terrain d'entente

_(En VO : Common Ground)_

**Auteure :** Fletset

**Traductrice :** Porcelaine

**Disclaimer :** rien n'à moi, tout à Shungiku Nakamura et Fletset !

* * *

Kusama Nowaki vivait avec Kamijou Hiroki depuis assez longtemps pour connaître tous ses défauts. Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il mettait énormément de temps à se réveiller, la manière adorable dont il rougissait quand quelqu'un le complimentait, ou encore la manière dont il détournait le regard quand il voulait qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. Et, bien sûr, plus que tout : il fronçait toujours les sourcils.

Nowaki n'était pas certain qu'Hiroki en était conscient. Ses sourcils châtains étaient toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, comme s'il était né comme ça, avec un sourcil qui essayait inlassablement de toucher l'autre. En fait, il n'y avait que très peu d'occasions où les sourcils de son petit ami se détendaient : quand il lisait un de ses livres préférés, par exemple. Nowaki pouvait rester assis des heures à observer le tendre sourire qui ornait le visage de son amant tandis que ce dernier tournait page après page, lisant des mots qu'il avait déjà lus tant de fois auparavant. Ou bien quand Nowaki l'embrassait longtemps ; à ces moments-là, si Hiroki était coopératif bien sûr, Nowaki pouvait sentir le persistant froncement de sourcils disparaître. Et toutes ces fois également, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme, lorsqu'Hiroki fermait les yeux et qu'une expression de plaisir pur traversait son visage.

Et puis, au grand désarroi de Nowaki, il y avait aussi les moments où Hiroki rentrait à la maison après l'un de ses rendez-vous avec Usami Akihiko. Quand Hiroki revenait d'un de ces rendez-vous, il ouvrait lentement la porte, les yeux baissés comme s'il était gêné, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nowaki, qui connaissait Hiroki depuis des années, savait tout de suite où il avait été. Son cœur se serrait toujours un peu quand il le voyait comme ça ; néanmoins, il l'accueillait avec un sourire, ce que faisait rarement Hiroki pour lui.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Usami-san ? demandait-il.

Hiroki haussait les épaules.

- Bien. Tu as fait à dîner ?

- Oui, c'est presque prêt. J'ai fait du riz et de la soupe miso. Tu voudrais quelque chose en plus, Hiro-san ?

Hiroki haussait à nouveau les épaules.

- Nan, c'est bon. Je vais prendre un bain. »

Et Nowaki acquiesçait en essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la culpabilité et la légère jalousie qui montait en lui quand il voyait que le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de son amant, ou que ses yeux brillaient de joie, même si le rendez-vous s'était terminé un bon moment auparavant.

Nowaki savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Hiroki ne le tromperait jamais ; il s'assurerait de rompre avec lui avant de faire quelque chose de si irrespectueux. Mais il se rappelait toujours de la fois où, quand ils apprenaient encore à se connaître, Hiroki avait été à moitié ivre et n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'Akihiko, son premier amour. Nowaki, même s'il était plus jeune qu'Hiroki de quatre ans, avait appris certaines choses dans la vie. Notamment qu'un premier amour ne s'oubliait pas facilement. Qu'Usami-san vienne lui demander conseil faisait plaisir à Hiroki - ça, Nowaki le savait, mais il continuait à se demander pourquoi Hiroki réservait ses sourires pour le moment où il revenait de ses rendez-vous avec Usami-san, et non pas pour le moment où il revenait d'un dîner avec lui.

* * *

Takahashi Misaki, bien qu'étudiant en université, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lisait beaucoup. En effet, les seuls romans qu'il avait lus étaient ceux qu'il avait dû lire pour ses cours, comme _Genji Monogatari_ de Murasaki, ou encore des classiques de la littérature russe. Même si son hôte (et petit ami, apparemment) était un écrivain primé, Misaki avait honte d'avouer - et de _se_ l'avouer - qu'il n'avait jamais lu l'un de ses livres en entier. Parfois, il se disait que, peut-être, si Usagi-san avait écrit des mangas, il les aurait lus avec plaisir, puisque ses étagères étaient emplies de shônen - mais il se reprenait en grimaçant quand il se rendait compte que, s'il écrivait des mangas, ce serait sûrement des yaoi. Et Takahashi Misaki, bien qu'étant en couple avec un homme, refusait toujours de ne jeter rien qu'un coup d'œil à ces trucs.

Son manque évident de connaissance en littérature était probablement la raison pour laquelle Usagi-san évitait de se référer à lui pour tout ce qui concernait ses livres. Il y eut un temps où il était sûr qu'Aikawa-san était celle qui corrigeait les ébauches de ses écrits, vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec les délais et tous ces trucs bizarres, mais il s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il y avait une autre personne dans l'équation. Quand Usagi-san finissait un livre - un BL en d'autres termes -, il s'en allait avec les feuilles (ou une disquette) Dieu seul sait où. Et quand Misaki lui demandait, il lui répondait qu'il allait faire corriger son travail. Et puis, à un moment, il a commencé à dire qu'il allait retrouver un ami. Étant étudiant en Économie, Misaki savait tirer des conclusions ; et dorénavant, dès que son hôte partait avec son travail, Misaki ressentait une pointe de jalousie, qu'il essayait tout de suite de repousser.

Pourquoi Usagi-san ne venait pas lui demander conseil à lui ? Il ne lisait peut-être pas beaucoup (voire pas du tout), mais il pouvait quand même bien apporter une petite contribution.

Misaki était en train de couper des radis lorsqu'Usagi-san revint d'un de ces rendez-vous.

« Bon retour à la maison, Usagi-san, l'accueillit Misaki avec un sourire.

Akihiko se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ton ami ?

- Bien. Il m'a donné des idées très intéressantes. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt ?

Misaki acquiesça.

- Dans une demi-heure, à peu près. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

Akihiko fit non de la tête.

- Ça va aller. Je vais à l'étage, appelle-moi quand c'est prêt. »

Alors qu'il reprenait la préparation des radis, Misaki se rendit compte que les yeux de son hôte avaient la même lueur que lorsqu'il lui tapotait doucement la tête. Il ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment familier de jalousie.

Un peu plus tard, le dîner prêt, Misaki s'assit avec joie à la table en observant Usagi-san qui tenait un ours en peluche dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre, et qui regardait la nourriture sans avoir l'air d'y faire attention.

« Hum…Usagi-san, commença le plus jeune en détournant le regard. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Usagi-san, laconique.

- Ce…cet ami que tu retrouves des fois…qui c'est ?

Usagi-san leva les yeux de son assiette un bref instant avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

- Un ami d'enfance. Je le connais depuis l'école primaire. »

Toujours de vieux amis…

Misaki prit une bouchée de son dîner, la mâcha rapidement et bombarda sa prochaine question, nerveux, avant même d'avoir tout avalé.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Usagi-san leva à nouveau le regard sur lui, avec cette lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Une goutte de sueur se forma sur le front de Misaki.

« Kamijou Hiroki, répondit-il. »

Kamijou…il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda Usagi-san à son amant, faisant légèrement sursauter ce dernier.

- Je…euh…pour rien. Vraiment pour rien. Il a lu tous tes livres ?

Usagi-san acquiesça.

- Même ceux qui ne sont pas publiés, ajouta-t-il. »

Ceux qui ne sont pas publiés…Usagi-san avait écrit des livres qui n'avaient pas été publiés ? Misaki s'imagina des montagnes de cahiers remplis de mots que seuls l'auteur et Kamijou Hiroki avaient lus, et, chose rare, un froncement de sourcils se forma sur son jeune visage.

« Pas publiés ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais bien les lire, un jour.

- Jamais, répondit fermement Usagi-san, ce qui accentua le froncement de sourcils de Misaki.

- Oh, allez, où est le problème ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait…au lit…je crois que j'ai bien le droit de voir ça ! s'écria Misaki, un rougissement montant sur ses joues, lui faisant avoir bien plus chaud qu'il n'aurait dû.

- Quand je dis jamais, ça veut dire jamais, dit Usagi en finissant son repas. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas lu mes livres publiés, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu lire ceux qui ne le sont pas ? »

_Parce qu'on est ensemble_, voulut répondre Misaki, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Il baissa la tête en signe d'abandon et continua à manger en silence, essayant d'ignorer le pied d'un Usagi-san qui s'ennuyait envahir son espace vital.

* * *

Nowaki parcourait des sites médicaux sur le portable d'Hiroki quand ce dernier rentra à l'appartement après une journée de travail.

« Je suis rentré, déclara-t-il en retirant ses chaussures et en desserrant sa cravate bleue.

- Bon retour à la maison, répondit Nowaki en souriant doucement lorsque son amant entra dans son champ de vision. J'allais me faire un café. Tu voudrais quelque chose, Hiro-san ?

- Un café, ce sera parfait, accepta Hiroki en disparaissant dans leur chambre, sûrement pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables. »

Nowaki sourit et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses et faire chauffer de l'eau. Il allait bientôt devoir partir travailler à l'hôpital, et il espérait pouvoir avoir une conversation agréable avec son petit ami avant de s'en aller.

Mais, bien sûr, alors qu'il déposait les tasses sur la table, Hiroki arriva vêtu d'un sweatshirt et d'un vieux jean et prit son portable qui se trouvait sur la table basse pour le poser à côté de sa tasse de café.

« Tu écris un rapport ? demanda Nowaki.

Hiroki leva les yeux un bref instant avant de se remettre à taper.

- Non, je fais des extras que je distribuerai en cours. Tu pars travailler bientôt ?

Nowaki acquiesça, même si Hiroki ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

- Oui, je fais le service de nuit. Je devrais être rentré au matin. Et ensuite je vais travailler au fleuriste à neuf heures.

Aucune réponse de son ami. Les épaules de Nowaki s'affaissèrent - signe de découragement.

- Hiro-san, appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Hiro-san ?

Hiroki ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux cette fois.

- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je regardais des sites anglais, un peu plus tôt, répondit Nowaki en prenant une gorgée de café. Tu savais que les homosexuels pouvaient se marier, aux Etats-Unis ?

- Ils peuvent se marier en Europe aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? »

Nowaki savait qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment, car autrement, il aurait rougi et lui aurait ordonné de se taire.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra se marier un jour ? demanda Nowaki. Que le Japon nous y autorisera ?

- La littérature ancienne est emplie de contes à propos de Samouraïs et de leurs amants homosexuels. Le Japon était ouvert à ce genre de choses avant de subir l'influence de l'ouest. Je pense que si le gouvernement autorisait un jour les homosexuels à se marier, personne ne protesterait, mais personne ne serait d'accord non plus.

Nowaki acquiesça.

- C'est pourquoi ça n'arrivera jamais. Le gouvernement voudra un consensus.

- Exactement.

- Tu te marierais avec moi si on pouvait ? demanda Nowaki. »

Hiroki ne répondit pas, mais cette fois, Nowaki ne répéta pas la question. C'était une question stupide, de toute façon.

_Tu préfèrerais être avec Usami-sensei ?_

* * *

En sortant de l'université, Misaki s'arrêta dans une librairie pour acheter un livre d'économie dont il avait besoin pour l'école. Sumi-senpai lui avait dit que la librairie du campus le vendait à un prix élevé et, bien qu'il savait qu'Usagi-san ne dirait rien, Misaki préférait l'acheter avec son propre argent.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua les étagères sur lesquelles s'empilait le nouveau best-seller. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que l'auteur de ce nouveau best-seller était son hôte. _300 000 exemplaires vendus en une semaine_, disait l'étiquette. Misaki n'était pas au courant qu'Usagi-san avait travaillé sur un nouveau livre. Il était parti du principe qu'il travaillait la nuit pour assembler des extraits, ou écrire un autre BL avec lui pour personnage principal, mais l'idée d'un livre normal ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Et alors qu'il restait debout, là, à fixer les étagères, quelques clients achetèrent un exemplaire. Peut-être qu'il devrait en prendre un aussi ?

Oui, sûrement. Et puis il le lirait, et peut-être qu'alors Usagi-san viendrait le voir pour avoir des conseils. Mais ils devaient probablement en avoir un exemplaire, même plusieurs, dans leur appartement. Et puis, il pourrait d'abord essayer de lire des livres un peu plus vieux. Ça ne servirait à rien d'acheter ce livre, alors.

Mais quand même…300 000 exemplaires. C'était un chiffre énorme. Ça atteindrait peut-être le million, voire plus. Il devrait féliciter son hôte. Il était sûr, pensa-t-il en rougissant, que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, Usagi-san lui ferait l'amour après, mais quand bien même, il voulait montrer à Usagi-san qu'il n'était pas bête.

Une visite chez un fleuriste ferait l'affaire, décida-t-il en se disant que les fleurs étaient la meilleure façon de féliciter quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas cher, joli et, en plus, Usagi-san avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait. Y compris un jouet avec lequel il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, constata tristement Misaki.

* * *

Nowaki se sentait horriblement fatigué après sa nuit à l'hôpital, et il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier tandis qu'il entretenait les fleurs du magasin. Il avait voulu arrêter, vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à travailler chez un fleuriste. Il avait du temps pour réfléchir, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quand il était à l'hôpital. Il arrêterait son travail de fleuriste dès qu'il serait médecin. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé quelques mois auparavant, après une légère dispute avec Hiro-san.

Il arrosait les tulipes lorsqu'un client entra. Il était jeune, probablement aux alentours de la vingtaine, et il avait l'air d'être étudiant, avec son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

« Bienvenue, dit Nowaki en souriant. Puis-je vous aider ?

- J'aimerais un bouquet de…roses, je crois. Les roses, c'était bien la dernière fois.

- Très bien, répondit Nowaki. Quelle couleur désirez-vous ?

- Les…blanches, je pense. Oui, rouge et pêche, c'est pour les filles, déclara le client.

- Elles ne sont pas pour votre petite amie ? lui demanda Nowaki en retirant les fleurs du seau noir et en coupant les tiges. »

Le client rougit comme une tomate et Nowaki rit intérieurement.

« Je…on peut dire ça comme ça, j'imagine…

- Vous allez faire votre déclaration ? demanda Nowaki, mais son client secoua violemment la tête.

- Non, c'est…c'est un cadeau pour…un ami proche…qui a publié un livre dernièrement, et les ventes marchent bien, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en s'accoudant au comptoir. »

Nowaki était tenté de lui demander le nom de l'auteur, mais il se dit qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas. La littérature était le domaine d'Hiroki, pas le sien.

« Je suis sûr que cette personne adorera les fleurs, dit-il en enveloppant le bouquet d'un film transparent.

- J'ai acheté des roses ici il y a quelques mois, et je pense qu'elles ont fait l'affaire, répondit le client en regardant les mains de Nowaki travailler.

- Vous avez lu son livre ? demanda Nowaki en coupant une ficelle colorée pour attacher les tiges. »

Le client soupira profondément avant de répondre :

« Non, je ne l'ai pas lu. Cette…cette personne a beaucoup fait pour moi, et je me dis des fois que je devrais le faire, mais je n'arrive pas à rester assis pour lire un livre. Je me demande si je ne fais pas tout de travers…ah, je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas vous embêter avec ça ! »

Nowaki rit en répondant :

« Non, ça va. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Misaki. Takahashi Misaki.

- Eh bien, Misaki-san, pensez-vous que cela dérange cette personne que vous n'ayez pas lu ce qu'elle écrit ? demanda Nowaki en calculant le prix. Ça fera 1 250 yens, s'il vous plaît. »

Misaki sortit son porte-monnaie pour compter les billets. Il fronça les sourcils, probablement parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir utiliser sa carte de crédit.

« Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Mais…des fois, j'aimerais bien qu'il me demande mon opinion. Je sais qu'elle ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais on…on vit ensemble et…et au final, ça me fait mal qu'il…ah ! Et voilà, je raconte encore n'importe quoi ! dit-il en rougissant avant de donner sa carte à Nowaki.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit Nowaki en ouvrant la caisse enregistreuse. Avez-vous essayé de lui en parler ?

- Oui, répondit Misaki, mais ça n'a rien changé. Je pense que cette personne a raison, il peut toujours se tourner vers son ami d'enfance et lui demander de l'aide…j'ai entendu dire qu'il était professeur de littérature, donc il en sait forcément plus que moi. Vous savez, j'ai envisagé de prendre un cursus littéraire, juste pour comprendre tout ça un peu mieux, mais les étudiants disent que le professeur assistant est un démon ! déclara Misaki en disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. »

Il trouvait le sourire du jeune homme brun apaisant, invitant aux confidences.

Nowaki rit en redonnant la carte de crédit à son client.

« Peut-être que vous devriez lire un de ses livres et lui dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de gérer cette situation. Je suis sûr que ça rendra cette personne heureuse. »

Misaki baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Peut-être que vous avez raison, monsieur. Je sais…je sais que cette personne…me chérit beaucoup, je sais qu'à ses yeux je suis important. Mais, des fois, j'ai un doute, vous savez ? Des fois…des fois, j'ai l'impression que cet autre ami tient une place spéciale dans son cœur, une place que je n'aurais jamais. »

Les yeux de Nowaki s'écarquillèrent quelques instants.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je devrais partir, finit rapidement Misaki en rangeant son porte-monnaie dans son sac d'une main et en prenant le bouquet dans l'autre. Merci, dit-il avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Vous savez, commença Nowaki, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter son client, qui se retourna pour le regarder d'un air curieux. Peut-être…peut-être que cette personne…peut-être que cette personne n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Je…Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis moi-même, vous savez ? Et encore moins un ami que je connais depuis très longtemps. Les amis occupent une place spéciale dans le cœur des gens, mais…mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en être jaloux. Si cette personne vous aime, et que vous l'aimez également, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. Je suis sûre que cette personne vous chérit précieusement, comme vous l'avez dit, mais…parfois, une personne a besoin d'avoir des amis vers qui se tourner. Même si vous êtes amants…même si vous êtes amants, parfois les amis en savent bien plus l'un sur l'autre que des amants, surtout s'ils sont amis depuis longtemps. »

Nowaki cligna rapidement des yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il sourit doucement au jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à dire tout ça, et je dois vous avoir retenu. N'hésitez pas à revenir, c'était un plaisir d'être à votre service. »

Misaki lui sourit également et s'inclina légèrement.

« Merci pour votre conseil, je crois que vous avez raison. Je devrais arrêter d'être jaloux…J'ai un ami moi aussi. Et la personne dont je parle est toujours jaloux de cet ami, mais je sais…je sais que je tiens la première place dans le cœur de cette personne. C'est égoïste, d'être jaloux, mais des fois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Les yeux de Nowaki s'écarquillèrent encore un peu. Maintenant qu'il en parlait…

« Bonne journée ! s'exclama Misaki tandis qu'il se retournait pour partir. »

Nowaki observa sa silhouette s'éloigner puis soupira profondément. Un conseil, hein ? Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer par suivre ses propres conseils des fois…

Après tout, Hiro-san voyait de temps à autre Usami-san, mais il revenait toujours dans ses bras. Usami-san savait peut-être à quel point Hiro-san était mignon quand il lisait un livre, mais il ne savait pas que son froncement de sourcils disparaissait juste après qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Il ne savait pas non plus la réaction qu'avait Hiro-san quand on l'embrassait longtemps - il rougissait et vous serrait dans ses bras, respirait doucement, et se donnait entièrement à vous, oubliant tous les amis et tous les amours à sens unique qu'il avait pu avoir.

Nowaki sourit intérieurement alors qu'un autre client entrait dans la boutique. Les amis occupaient peut-être une place spéciale dans le cœur, mais les amants…les amants occupaient l'âme entière.

* * *

Akihiko était déjà à la maison, en train de lire, quand Misaki rentra.

« Je suis rentré ! s'exclama Misaki depuis l'entrée, le son de ses chaussures sur le sol suivant ses paroles.

- Bon retour à la maison, répondit Akihiko. Comment se sont passés tes cours ?

- Ça a été, dit Misaki en entrant dans la pièce, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il vit Usagi-san regarder en fronçant les sourcils la main qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Je suis passé à la librairie et j'ai vu ton nouveau best-seller, dit-il. Je t'ai pris ça, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant les fleurs. »

Akihiko sourit en les prenant puis lui tapota légèrement le haut de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais, dit-il. La plupart de mes livres sont des best-sellers.

- Tu es vraiment un frimeur, Usagi-san ! s'écria Misaki. »

Akihiko ne répondit rien et déposa les fleurs sur la table basse.

« Tu ne devrais pas les mettre dans un vase, plutôt ? demanda Misaki.

- Ça peut attendre, répondit Akihiko. Parce que, maintenant, je dois m'occuper d'une autre fleur délaissée, dit-il en bloquant son colocataire contre le mur.

- Usagi-san ! commença à protester Misaki. »

Mais, bien sûr, cela n'eût aucun effet, et les lèvres de son hôte se posèrent bientôt sur les siennes.

Après avoir été abusé encore une fois, Takahashi Misaki, renfrogné, était assis sur le canapé. Usagi-san s'alluma une cigarette, et Misaki l'observa faire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Usagi-san, dit-il à voix basse.

Ledit Usagi-san le regarda en prenant une bouffée.

- Je…j'aimerais lire un de tes livres, un jour.

Akihiko fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux mieux te comprendre. Je veux…je veux que tu viennes me demander de l'aide à moi aussi !

Usagi-san rit doucement.

- Tu en fais déjà assez, dit-il. Tu es la meilleure source d'inspiration que j'ai eue jusqu'à maintenant.

Les yeux de Misaki s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Akihiko ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Bien sûr. Sinon, comment mes BLs pourraient avoir autant de succès ?

Misaki se renfrogna.

- Et Kamijou-san ?

Akihiko le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Hiroki ? Quel est le rapport avec lui ?

- Il ne t'est pas d'une meilleure aide ? »

Akihiko soupira profondément et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ecoute, Misaki. Hiroki a lu pratiquement tous les livres de la planète. Je tiens à son opinion sur mon écriture plus que tout. Mais un livre ne serait jamais bon si l'auteur n'avait pas une source d'inspiration.

Misaki leva les yeux sur Usagi-san en souriant.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Hiroki est un très bon ami, dit Akihiko. Mais Misaki est celui qui m'est le plus cher. »

Misaki rougit et baissa les yeux, content, et pourtant inquiet en sentant une main inopportune essayer de se glisser sous son caleçon. Il eut un sourire gêné lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Les amis occupaient peut-être une place spéciale dans le cœur, mais les amants…les amants occupaient l'âme entière.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour l'auteur - reviews que je lui transmettrai :D


End file.
